bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/The Hunt Returns: Epilogue
Eleanor made it out of the caves, and she walked through the carnage left behind by the hunt. She couldn't help but gasp when she saw the beasts strung up on stakes or spears. Thankfully, the New Hunters seemed to have abandoned the area. She walked past the chaotic site, and moved towards Yharnam. She had to find a way to stop Alexander, before he tightened his hold on the city and all who lived within it. "Perhaps Mensis could be of use." She thought. She would need any ally she could find after all, even an eccentric being of the cosmos. As she walked up the steps into Cathedral Ward, she heard footsteps behind her. She spun around and kicked out. She caught her stalker right in the stomach. He kneeled over and gasped for breath. Eleanor unsheathed her dagger and held it to his throat, saying, "WHo are you? Why are you following me?" He paused, then answered, "Name's Jacob. And I just wanted to talk to you." Eleanor backed off and let him stand up. Jacob straightened his garb, then spoke again, "I couldn't believe you were alive. Especially since I saw you fall to the ground with no pulse. But I mean you no harm." Eleanor narrowed her eyes and said, "You're a New Hunter. So I find that hard to believe." Jacob quickly replied, "The moment Alexander killed my brother, he lost my loyalty. If you're going up against him, you'll need all the help you can get. And I have quite a few useful connections." He held out his hand to shake, and after a moment's debate Eleanor shook it. Alexander and Henry walked down a Central Yharnam street, basking in victory. "Are your men ready?" Alexander asked. Henry replied, "The moment you give the signal, they'll get you the Prime Minister." Alexander laughed, and was about to say something when a boy ran into him. He grabbed onto the boy's wrist and snarled, "Watch where you're going! What's your name?" The boy looked at him in fear and said, "Jack. My name's Jack Mr. Gascoigne." Alexander was about to say more when he was startled by a woman saying, "Let go of my son Alexander." He turned around and saw a woman in her elder years, but still able-bodied. He sneered and said, "Hello Henriett. Is this your brat?" Henriett nodded and replied, "Yes. Now let him go." Alexander did so, saying, "You should put your children on a leash Henriett. I know how hard it is to be a single mother. It'd be a shame if something happened to one of them." He punctuated this last line with an evil growl. Henriett stared him down and said, "If you touch my children again, then I'll rip the balls off of both you and your yellow-garbed lackey." At this Henry turned his head and said angrily, "I'm no lackey." Henriett ignored him and instead continued to stare down Alexander. Eventually, he moved aside and let her and her children pass. Henry looked at him and he said, "Don't worry Henry. When my plan comes to fruitation, we won't need to worry about her." They then turned, and ran smack into a strange man in a cloak. Alexander immediatly yelled, "Get the fuck out of my way!" He brushed roughly past the man, who said, "Jackass." Alexander paused, trying to remeber where he heard that voice, then shook his head and continued on. Category:Blog posts